User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/KFG Goes to ComicCon
Alright, so today, I went to Denver ComicCon with my sister. We bought the tickets sometime in January I think, and we saw it as kind of a special bonus because it happened to start just 2 days after my birthday (YEAH I'M 14 NOW WOOHOO!) Anyways, so we woke up this morning, got ready, and we tried wearing the nerdiest thing we could find. We didn't have anything for cosplay, but we did have matching TMNT shirts, and Bioshock Infinite necklaces (she was the Cage, I was the Bird), and that's about all we had. Because the only nerdy outfits we have are shirts and necklaces. So we take the Denver Lightrail, and with every station we stopped at, slowly you would notice more and more cosplayers boarding. Before we were even in the convention we saw A LOT of them. For example, by the time we made it there, we had already seen 2 people as that blonde dude and mage-looking girl from Final Fantasy 10, a little girl as a Derpy Hooves gijinka, a woman as Jake the Dog, and the first out of many, MANY Doctor Who cosplays. We finally make it to the convention center, and GOOD GOD COSPLAYS WERE EVERYWHERE. Like, I could spot about 15 Links, 4 Sonics, 20 Assassin's Creed dudes, 10 Master Cheifs, 10 Finn the human(s), 30 different Deadpools, and about 25 or so Disney princesses (and some Princes). The list goes on forever, but some of the more unique ones was someone dressed as Lego Batman, who just so happened to run into a little kid dressed as the Scarecrow, and needless to say it was kind of adorable. ANYWAYS- So the first thing that happens is that we get one of those card necklace things, and we find yet again more cosplayers, but they were dressed up as Terrance and Phillip from South Park. THEY WERE THE FUNNIEST FUCKING PART OF THE ENTIRE THING. They were REALLY into character; they were doing the voices and attitudes almost perfectly, and I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they were being. So of course, we asked to take their picture and all that, and they said as payment we had to give them a hug (of course, as we were ~*young maidens*~ at a geek convention). But then we kind of got lost for a little while, then I started to remember some of the place since I was forced to go to a garden expo thing earlier that year at the same place. So I lead my sister upstairs where most of the stuff at the time was taking place, and we just see a bunch of booths EVERYWHERE. Since there were so many, I'm just going to list the ones I remember the most. The tallest one (which we used as a landmark) was called the Tower of T-shirts, and as it's name suggests, it was a giant tower of geek clothes. Then there was one that had a bunch of posters for music, games, TV, movies, celebrities, practically everything. That's where I just so happened to find a Sonic Generations poster, and at this current moment it is hanging on the wall to the right of me. Then there was another booth for "Fantasy Tea" which was basically a bunch of tea mixes with fantasy names, and my sister being the Tea fanatic, ended up getting one called "Goblin Festival" or something along those lines. They also had some Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit stuff there, like these really detailed statues and actual props from the movie, plus in another section they had famous movie cars like Bumblebee, the Batmobile (current and 1960's), and the Knight Rider car. Then it turns out several people from Cartoon Hangover were there. For those who don't know, Cartoon Hangover are the people who made/are making Bravest Warriors, Bee and Puppycat, and I'm pretty sure they have some association with the makers of Adventure Time. Since we were fans, we decided to get the first and second issues of the Bee and Puppycat comics, one of which had a different cover unique to only that convention. That's about all the memorable booths. But on a little side note, the comic is pretty creative in some ways. I haven't read it yet, but at one point there's a music box in the story, and instead of just having drawings of music notes, it has a speech bubble that has one of those bar codes that you scan with your phone, and it re-directs you to a video that plays the song in the comic. If more comics could do that, that would be awesome. MOVING ON- Basically the other stuff we got were these chibi Raphael and Donatello doll/figure things, 5 of The Punisher comics (for our Dad), and I managed to find a Silver the Hedgehog plushie! I could have gotten Knuckles if I could find it, but I still like Silver. They also had Jet, Shadow, and one Rouge, but those are characters I'm a little neutral towards. Also, with the way that Silver is built, I can use the two quills on the back of his head like handles, so that's an added bonus. Anyways, after we had done all that shopping stuff, we went downstairs to check out the videogame stuff. We found a lot of larpers (L.A.R.P: Live Action Role-Play... sounds really nerdy but I have nothing against it) who were amassing an army. But they had also set up a big stage for Rock Band 3 that had flashing lights, speakers, and a projector screen. The stage was like a central hub, since most people who were regaining energy hung out there and watched the players, and plus there was a bunch of classic arcade games surrounding it. I wasn't too interested in most of the arcade games, since most of them were taken, but then we found an open spot for Gauntlet. We remembered watching the Game Grumps play the really bad NES version of the game, and since we had the opportunity to play the original, we went with it. Turns out the people who last played it were REALLY good, because all four characters had a lot of time/health left by the time we were playing. Of course, since there were only two of us, we had to control two characters each. That was pretty difficult, but most of the time we only used them to move the screen. As for the actual fighting, I took control of the Valkyrie while my sister took the Elf, and surprisingly the game was really fun... but then we quit because there were exactly four people behind us waiting to play... Anyways, so we looked around some more and found a room for competitive gaming. Most of it was a bunch of FPS games, and even though we like first person shooters, we sucked at playing online. Also the only non-FPS game they had was Mario Kart 8, and we have no experience with that, so we moved along. That was when we found the Indie Game room. Basically it was like a section solely for things like Beta testing and previews, and it was pretty cool. We got to play some things by the students from DU (University of Denver). My sister played this one game (can't remember the name) that was about a programmer in cyberspace or something of the like and you had to solve different puzzles to repair pieces of the computer; she said it was kind of like portal but not as fun. While she was doing that, I played a different game called "The Wake" (I think that was the title), and it's also a puzzle game where you constantly switch between different realities, and in that sense you can use this to reach places that one reality doesn't let you go to, find different items, and make things that don't work in one reality work in the other. I actually played until the end of the demo, and I really liked it. If I remember right, they said both games were going to be on Steam sometime, but I honestly can't remember when. Then we found another game in development, which in a nutshell was Dragon Simulator. In case you were wondering, I have been waiting forever for a game where you play as a Dragon. Spyro's my childhood game, but you can really only charge, breathe little things of fire, and glide a little. This one, however, you could make your own dragon, fly wherever whenever, and just wreak havoc upon human villages. While it still needs work, I'm really interested in it, and I think it's going on Steam sometime in August. We also were both able to try out an Occulus Rift that they had there, and the line was surprisingly short. The game they had in was a demo of Flight Simulator, and it was really fun but also confused my perception of reality. Then after all that, we got pretty worn out and were ready to go home. It started raining though as we were about to leave, so we just hung out at the Rock Band stage for a while until it stopped. Then we had to buy another train ticket since my sister lost hers, and finally we made it back home. I would have started writing this a lot earlier, but I just kind of passed out as soon as I got home and it turns out I was out cold for like 3 hours, so that's what took me so long to write this. Anyways, I hope I can get the photos we took onto here sometime later, and it was a pretty epic trip! Category:Blog posts